


Vavilon

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys, thigh highs and panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz absolutely does not regret putting the full length mirror on the wall. Nor does he regret purchasing a rather large dildo or putting on thigh high socks. </p><p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vavilon

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous I can't believe this  
> Literally I popped up to one of my friends in the middle of the night like 'okay yeah but Noiz fucking himself with the biggest dildo he can find' and she made it a thousand times worst and made me promise to write it  
> So here we fucking are
> 
> Named after Vavilon by Shapov and Amersy

Thrill electrified Noiz's spine the second he laid eyes upon himself in the mirror. This was wrong, this was so fucking wrong, and this was certainly no proper way to spend a free day.

Alas, Aoba had not been granted the day off, and Noiz wasn't about to allow his boyfriend's absence to prevent him from enjoying himself regardless. 

Eyes trailed over his reflection, down from the various items bundled in his arms to the panties caging his half hard member. The black lace framed his cock in a way most delicious, and he took a perverse pleasure in the way they matched oh so well with his silky, sheer thigh high socks. They felt incredible against his skin, rubbing slightly against his knees as he bent down to sit propped against the bed. He dumped the objects in his arms on the floor to one side of him, and let a hand slide over the silky material covering his lower thigh as his line of sight drifted back to the full length mirror attached to the wall.

A short, sharp intake of breath rattled down Noiz's windpipe as he drank the sight of himself in. His face was already ever so barely tinted with the start of the flush that arousal brung, and the black fabric of the socks and the panties looked good against his skin, though the dark colour would have looked better against Aoba's paler complexion. Nevertheless, Noiz slid lower down against the side of the bed, bending his legs so his feet were pressed flat against the floor to support him. Gently rubbing a hand over his quickly hardening cock, Noiz silently mulled gently about how fucking sinful all of this probably was. Even so, being able to feel was like a gift from Aoba, and like hell was Noiz going to put it to use. 

Lifting his hips from the carpeted floor, Noiz slipped the panties down a little, down to rest at the very tops of his thighs. He watched as he spread his legs, baring his ass with a quiet sigh. Reaching over, he grabbed at an object from the small selection he had placed to one side of him - a bottle of lubricant. Popping open the cap, he squeezed out a substantial amount into one hand. Said hand was pressed between his legs with care, so as not to get any lube onto his socks or panties, and a single finger was used to press at his entrance. He watched himself in the mirror as he used the lube to wet it with small, simple movements; simply rubbing it felt good, and every now and then a small tremor would make its way down his spine.

Gently, gently, Noiz inched his fingertip inside, unable to tear his eyes away from the almost slick motion. A single finger was nothing to handle, and eventually he crooked it ever so slightly, pressing against his inner walls in a way that caused a whimper to escape his lips. He began to press a second finger in, hips stuttering back in anticipation, and took delight in the combination of both feeling the stretch of the additional intrusion and watching the way he rocked back against his own fingers. Holy shit, that felt good, and Noiz groaned lowly at the stretch of his ass around his digits. He could take more, and he needed to take more, but in that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to simply fuck himself on two fingers.

It was filthy, the way his hips rocked back onto his own fingers, and even more so that he was watching himself do so in his own reflection.  
"Christ," Noiz mumbled to himself, feeling a harsh tremble in one of his thighs. A short glance was thrown to the remaining objects to one side of him; a pack of wet wipes, a second pair of panties, and, perhaps most importantly, a dildo. More specifically, the biggest dildo he and Aoba happened to own. Anticipation hung heavily in his veins at the thought of the way that particular toy felt - he had bought it intending to use it on Aoba, but after the older man had stated he really would rather not have it used on himself, Noiz had opted to try it out instead. And shit, was he glad he had, finding the stretch from the girthy toy intoxicating. 

Noiz slipped a third finger into himself, ass feeling tight around them, heat welling in the pit of his stomach at the sensation. His wrist was bent a little awkwardly as he forced his own fingers deeper into himself, scissoring them and hissing at the sensation.  
"Come on," He gasped out, trailing off into a quiet moan. Hips twitching, Noiz found himself focusing on his facial expression. He wasn't even fucking himself with the dildo yet, and his face was coated in a sheen of sweat, eyes darkened with ridiculously blown pupils. He had to stretch himself out, first, and then he could be fucking _filled_ with that incredible toy. 

Bit by bit he felt himself loosen up, until eventually those fingers moved in him with ease, thrusting and making delicious slick sounds. He bit his lip as he pulled them out, letting out a quiet sound of near disappointment, though the emotion was overridden with lusty anticipation. Shifting a little (having found his back had grown a little stiff in such a position), Noiz reached once more for the lubricant, though this time also grabbing at the dildo. Once more his gaze returned to the mirror, taking in just how _big_ such a toy was, and feeling a hard, heavy wave of desire swamp him. He wanted to feel the damn thing in his ass already. 

Slicking his hand with the lube, Noiz was quick to cover the toy with a rather liberal coat of it. Was it wrong? Was it wrong to be so aroused at the prospect of fucking himself with such a thing? Sure, being fucked by Aoba was nice. It didn't happen all too often, and Noiz had to admit he far prefered fucking Aoba than the other way around. But whilst Aoba's cock was warm and hard and _alive_ , the dildo stretched him in ways that several years ago would have been beyond unimaginable. 

Struck with a sudden thought, Noiz decided upon slipping the panties strung around the tops of his thighs right off. He couldn't help but drag his fingertips over the soft fabric of his socks, sighing quietly. They felt fantastic, they looked fantastic, and Noiz honestly loved them. Spreading his legs once more, Noiz swallowed hard at the sight of his slick, stretched and red entrance, heart hammering at the thought of what he was about to do. With that, a shaking hand moved the dildo between his legs, pressing the tip of the faux cock against his ass. 

Noiz captured his lower lip between his teeth as he slid the toy into him, eyes rolling back as the burn, the stretch overwhelmed his senses. Oh shit, he had almost forgotten the way having something so big inside of him felt, and he let out a desperate, pleasured keening sound. He fought the urge to let his head fall back and instead focused best he could on the mirror opposite him. The dildo was less than halfway into him, and yet he felt so fucking full already, hips and thighs trembling relentlessly as small puffs of breath escaped his lips. 

Further, further, the toy was pressed into him. Tiny sparks flitted behind his vision with every inch it sunk into him, mirrored in what felt like hot bolts of electricity sparking along his spine. Feet slipping on the carpet, he kept pulling his knees back up toward his body, lest it become impossible to maneuver the toy inside of him. This seemed to be taking a fucking eternity, and tiny impatient noises escaped Noiz's throat.

Finally, fucking finally, the dildo was completely inside him. Noiz let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes - _wait, when had he closed them?_ \- and took a moment to just appreciate how stretched his insides were. Full was probably the best way to describe it. His ass was stuffed with this ridiculous fucking toy, and his breath was coming in tiny pants, and his cock was so hard and fucking leaking all over his stomach. Fingers traced where the toy joined his own flesh, and Noiz groaned. His eyes traced over his own body; over lean thighs clad in sheer socks, over his overly filled ass, over his throbbing member, over a flushed chest shining with slick sweat, and finally his face. Fuck, he looked wrecked already. His lips were plush from being bitten, a trail of drool slipping down from the left corner, eyes half closed and yet mad looking, glazed with ridiculous amounts of arousal.

"Fucking hell," Noiz breathed, taking several more moments to admire his already messy condition, before one hand reached for the base of the dildo. Slowly, slowly he dragged it out of him, leaving only the very tip before easing it back into him. A cacophony of pleasured noises left him, only increasing in volume as he repeated the motion. He couldn't help but watch himself as he did so, watch how greedily his ass took the entire thing in. Holy shit.  
"How lewd," He chastised himself, voice breathy and full of lust. Again and again he pressed the toy into himself, almost growling at the way it scraped oh so deliciously over his prostate.

Being so ridiculously full sent Noiz's head spinning, and he begun to press the dildo into himself almost roughly.  
"What a slutty thing to do," He heard leave his mouth, quickly joined by a "but it feels so fucking good." Such words tended to flow freely, especially when the mirror came into play. It was instinctive, wrapped in a low voice dripping with sex, and honestly it only served to ratchet up his lust a little more. Should he have felt something at least slightly negative about that? Probably, but he didn't. Not a single bit.

He rocked his hips back to meet each thrust of the toy, watching how his body simply seemed to swallow it up with ease by this point. But it was still stretching, still pressing against his insides in probably the most fucking mind blowing way possible.  
"I'm so full, and I'm so fucking gross," Noiz groaned out, head slipping back to rest against the bed, but eyes lowered so he could still watch himself in the mirror. His attention trailed to his leaking erection, and the way the head was a dark, almost purple, colour. Shit, he had gotten so close so quickly...

With a motion surprisingly fluid, Noiz's hand was raised from where it was pressed in a fist hard against the carpet, instead clasping around the shaft of his cock. He began working his hand over his dick, whining. It was evident from the way his hips were stuttering he was torn between thrusting up into the warm grip of his hand about his dick and thrusting down against the toy, forcing it deeper, deeper into his ass. He cried out loudly as a particularly deep thrust made the edges of his vision bleed red, thumb pressing hard against the ridge around the edge of the crown of his cock.  
"Fuck, look at you, look at you," He whined, and if he had sounded salacious before, then that was said in a tone downright obscene. 

Plateau had crept up on him quickly, and he knew he hadn't long left before he came. His breath was coming in great, shuddering heaves, punctuated with sounds that could only be described as ridiculously needy. Pushing through and making himself come was the only thing on his mind. Static brushed through his skin, hips undulating in an almost furious motion. Up into his fist, and then down to sink that fucking toy as deep into himself as possible. 

Eyes slipping shut, Noiz found himself unable to even concentrate on his reflection anymore, enthralled in the sensations.  
"Disgusting," He whined once more, muscles beginning to tense with the outright need to come already. He thrusted once, twice, and swiped his thumb over his cock's precome slickened head, and that was it. Noiz felt as though he were falling as he came hard, all over his own stomach and hand. The pleasure that overrode his senses was almost too much, lighting up the darkness behind his eyelids as his back arched hard.

Sense eventually came back to his body, now lax and coated with sweat. A single look to the mirror confirmed that yes, Noiz looked as fucked out as he felt, and he winced with the discomfort of overstimulation. Working the toy out of his ass, he grit his teeth hard as the feeling was almost painful, in probably the worst way. Next he made a grab for the pack of wet wipes beside him, jerking one out of the packet.

He could clean up and get dressed before Aoba got home, definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I made a playlist to write to but then proceeded to literally listen to Footloose on repeat the entire time I was writing this  
> Hmu at gayhounds.tumblr.com for more bad choices in music


End file.
